1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for protecting padlocks, and more particularly, to a lock protector having a locking eye receiving slot therein parallel to the legs of the lock shackle and adapted for preventing access to the shackle when lockingly engaged with the eye and a hasp, such as on the spare tire carrier of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem with locking an eye and hasp with a padlock is that the lock is exposed to tampering such as using a bolt cutter to cut a leg or legs of the shackle or by inserting a pry bar between the shackle and body such that the shackle may be forced open. In various efforts to obviate this problem, specialized padlocks and various protective devices have been developed.
One lock and protective guard assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,657 to Foote which discloses a guard permanently attached to a lock body and having a transverse slot therethrough perpendicular to a leg of the lock shackle. This device provides reasonable protection to tampering of the shackle itself, but a tool could still possibly be inserted in the slot such that a lifting force could be applied to the guard and transmitted to the shackle for forcing the lock open. Another problem with this apparatus is that the guard must be assembled as part of the lock and is not adapted for fitting to standard locks.
The present invention solves the problems of the Foote apparatus in that a transverse slot is provided through the lock protector parallel to the legs of the shackle so that when the eye is in position and engaged with the shackle, it is extremely difficult to insert any sort of prying tool for forcing the lock open. Further, the lock protector of the present invention is specifically adapted for use with standard locks already on the market, and thus no special lock-guard combination is required.